


The Flirtation Situation

by Levis_turtles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levis_turtles/pseuds/Levis_turtles
Summary: Lance is in a battle against the Galra when he is approached by the commander of the galra empire, Prince Lotor





	

The sounds of battle were all around him, laser blasts on the lower decks of the Galra ships, alarms screeching in the detention bay, where Lance was fighting. Every now and then, a few scattered words from the other paladins would sound in Lance’s ears, and his only indication that everything was still going smoothly was the lack of panicked screaming from Coran’s side of the fight.

Lance’s role in this battle was simple – shoot at every Galra soldier he could see. Coran was watching him from up on the ship, tracking Lance’s adversaries and letting him know when it was time to fire off a round. For every shot Lance fired, Coran had another target lined up and waiting.

Until the time came that he didn’t.

“Lance,” Coran’s concerned voice filtered through the communicator. “Stop fighting. You need to get your lion and get out of there, now.”

“What?” Lance looked around him – the coast was clear, he had hit every last one of them. “There’s no one here.”

“I’m picking up a heat signature to your left,” Coran said. “I can’t identify it – the ship doesn’t recognise its biological signature or- oh, no.”

“You should have listened to your friend,” someone purred, and Lance had barely opened his mouth to scream before his gun was knocked out of his hands.

“Who is that?” Coran yelled. “Lance, come in. Who’s there?”

Lance couldn’t speak. An alien stood before him, like a Galra, but not. There was something different about the shade of his skin, the colour of his hair.

“So, the blue paladin,” the almost-galra said. His voice was smooth, and deep – the kind of voice that could command an army or sing a lullaby; the kind of voice Lance had never been able to resist, back home. “I thought you’d be taller.”

Lance found his tongue just in time to spit back, “I’d return the sentiment, but I honestly have no idea who you’re supposed to be.”

“Hold on a moment, Lance,” Coran said into Lance’s ear. “I’m trying to get a visual.”

The Galra looked stumped. “You don’t know who I am?”

Lance shrugged, “Sorry not sorry?”

“Interesting.” The Galra took a step to the side, and another – he circled Lance, eyes trailing over him too intimately to be anything lass than invasive. “I’ve never seen one like you before. Where are you from?”

“Earth,” Lance replied, before he could think.

“Never heard of it. What galaxy is that in?”

“Pidge,” Lance said, angling his mouth towards the microphone in his helmet, “he’s asking me nerd questions.”

“He asked you what galaxy you’re from,” Pidge said, tone dry. “That is not a nerd question. Why don’t you know what galaxy you’re from?”

“Well, to be honest, up until a few months ago, I didn’t think I’d ever be in a situation where someone would ask me what galaxy I’m from,” Lance told her.

The Galra in front of Lance clucked his tongue. “It’s rude to hold a conversation with two people at once.”

“Then how do you explain group chats?”

The Galra stopped circling Lance. He took a step closer, and Lance had only taken a half step back before he realised his mistake – he hadn’t been paying attention to his surroundings, and he’d allowed himself to get backed into a corner. Literally. There was a Galra in front of him and a big ol’ wall behind.

“Do all earth-dwellers have eyes like yours?” The Galra asked, leaning closer to Lance’s face than he was strictly comfortable with.

Lance couldn’t seem to look away. “What’s wrong with my eyes?”

“So many colours,” the Galra said, almost to himself. Lance felt his face heating up. “What do they call you, blue paladin?”

“Uh.” 

“Lance, I’ve got that visual!” Coran’s voice spoke into Lance’s ear, making him jump. “It’s a bit pixelated, but- oh, Quiznak.” 

“Coran?” Lance asked. “You okay over there, buddy?” 

“I’ve been better. Lance, you need to get out of there,” Coran said. “I can’t see him very well, but I’m pretty sure that’s-”

“Prince Lotor,” the Galra said, voice synchronising perfectly with Coran’s. He smiled, fangs flashing, and Lance gulped.

“You aren’t moving,” Coran said, voice rising to a frantic blur. “Why aren’t you moving? Princess, why isn’t he moving?” 

“Does your friend ever shut up?” Lotor asked, angling his head as if to look inside the helmet. “He’s very annoying.”

“He’ll stop talking when you learn a thing or two about personal space.” Lance looked pointedly down at Lotor’s hand, which had pressed against the wall at Lance’s side, effectively pinning him in.

“Why?” Lotor asked. “Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“Yeah, actually. It does. _Look_ , Prince- uh? Started with an L. I don’t know who you are, or what you want from me, so if you could just-” Lance caught Lotor’s wrist, and moved it just far enough out of the way that Lance could slip away from the wall. “That’d be great, thanks.”

Lotor turned, “Leaving so soon?”

“Yeah, well, if I’m away from Blue for too long, she’ll lock me out again. Women, am I right?”

“I heard that,” Allura snapped.

“Anyway!” Lance grinned, “It was nice meeting you, Prince-” 

“Lotor,” Coran hissed.

“-Lotor. But I gotta go, so-”

“I look forward to seeing you again, blue paladin,” Lotor said, returning Lance’s smile with one of his own. “Next time, maybe don’t bring all your friends along, hm?”

Lance laughed, nervously shooting Lotor the guns. “Sure thing, buddo.” Then, before Lotor could say anything else, Lance turned his back on the prince and jet-packed away.

“What just happened?” Hunk’s confused voice crackled over the communicator.

“Lance just spoke to the leader of the Galra Empire,” Allura explained.

“And I think he was hitting on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, as always, if anyone wants to drop a request, feel free to do that in the comments or at my tumblr: thetrianglefandom.tumblr.com
> 
> thanks for reading :D


End file.
